Adolescence
by Aleandri
Summary: Finally a YukaRain fic! Rain finds out some important things about his body one night at the orphanage when he and Yuka were younger. He was lucky to have such an...obliging friend! yaoi


I don't know why no one has tried this pairing yet but I just couldn't wait any longer! For all the yaoi fans out there who want to see a Yuka/Rain pairing-here we go!

A/N- This is set in book three during Rain's flashback and tells some yummy behind the scene action that went on!

Diaclaimer: I don't own Immortal Rain and this will contain slight yaoi.

Adolescence

Since the beginning of our memories we had always been together. Freya lost her family in a bombing attack when she was only two years old. Yuka's mother died from strange complications of his birth that none of us ever really knew about. His father went insane and hung himself shortly after. And I was born from Mother Nature tears falling on the war-torn Earth. Just kidding! My parents actually had to give me up because they couldn't afford to take care of a baby. But regardless of our different backrounds, we all three found ourselves together at the orphanage.

Things went well for the most part during our early years. The war still continued but we were kept fairly safe in the country. We could have lived there forever- just the three of us! But, when I began to get older, things changed.

Yuka and I became fast friends. We were very close in age, but couldn't have been farther about in maturity and intelligence. But for reasons I couldn't understand, Yuka put up with me and even went along with my jokes sometimes. We spent a lot of time together, even more than Freya and me since there were several times and places when the presence of a girl would have caused problems.

I knew that Freya was very pretty. Everyone said so and even though I wasn't really attracted to girls at my age. I was only about twelve and because of the religous education I was getting, I didn't know anything about puberty or sex.. But, even I couldn't help but see how pretty she was. Unfortunately, she fell madly in love with Yuka when we were all still very young and never gave up on him.

From early on I noticed that Yuka paid more attention to me than he did to Freya. She was too kind to become very resentful and I was just happy that someone as smart as Yuka would take an interest in me. Of course he knew that I liked her. Maybe that's why he never returned her affections- because he didn't want to hurt me. Or maybe he just didn't care...

So that is how we grew up. All three of us together. Caught in a love triangle.

If it could have lasted forever, I might not have minded Freya's love for Yuka and his indifference to her. But, nothing can last forever.

When we turned thirteen Sister decided to give me and Yuka our own room, seperate from the younger boys. We were the oldest there at the time and she nervously tried to explain that because our bodies were changing, we would need more privacy than the others. I didn't really understand what she meant by changing, but I made a mental note to ask Yuka. (I forgot right after.) I was thrilled to have a room for just me and Yuka! We moved in immediately.

It wasn't a big room. Actually, it was very small. The word 'tiny' comes to mind. I think it was a large closet or storeroom at sometime. But, that was fine since it would just be me and Yuka sharing it. Because of its size, we could only fit one bed in it. That was fine, too, because we had always shared a bed with the little kids.

I was so excited that I could barely sit still that night. While Yuka was trying to read, I kept getting up to examine everything in the room. The nightstand, the small picture of the orphanage on the wall, the little window, the nightstand again...

Finally, Yuka looked up from his book and asked me to sit down. I apologized for bothering him and sat quietly at the end of the bed. When I looked over at the small alarm clock on the nightstand it read 12:43pm. I had never stayed up so late before when I shared a room with the other kids. I realized how tired I was and couldn't supress a yawn. Yuka looked up at me, then at the clock.

" I guess we should get some rest," he sighed, putting his book down and pulling the covers up over him.

I agreed happily and climbed in on the other side of the bed. At thirteen I was already very tall and so my feet touched the footboard at the end of the bed. Yuka leaned to the nightstand and turned off the lamp. The only light came from the little window. As soon as the light had gone off I began to feel akward. It was a small bed and Yuka was pressed very close to me. I wanted to shift to get more comfortable but I didn't really have any where to shift. I could feel Yuka's body heat near me which made me even more uncomfortable. I didn't understand why I felt so strange. I had slept in a bed with five or six other people at a time before, but never Yuka. In my nervous state I noticed that Yuka smelled really nice. I felt weird. I tilted my head in closer and breathed the smell in.

" Rain?" Yuka asked.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously, surprised that he was still awake.

"...did you just sniff me?" He asked calmly, still facing away from me.

I felt a deep blush rise to my face for some reason before I reaponded, "Y-yes."

"...just checking..." He said and everything grew quiet again.

For some reason the blush stayed on my face. I couldn't understand the strange feelings I was suddenly having. The only other time I felt this akward was when I was with Freya. I was so confused that I decided to just stop thinking about it. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

I was having a really weird dream. Yuka was in it and I felt really happy. I wasn't sure why I was happy to have Yuka there, but I was. There was also a really strange but good feeling in my body. It was new and I didn't know where exactly it was coming from, just that I wanted it to continue. I shifted around trying to find a way to keep the feeling. As my lower body rubbed against the bed the feeling grew overwhelming then began to subside. I heard myself moan and quickly tried to create that friction again. I did and it felt even better the second time. The feeling sent pleasure waves all through me, making me moan again and writhe around. I faintly heard someone say my name, but I ignored them and continued rubbing against the bed drawing more pleasure. Without thinking, I moved my hands down and found a hard shaft. I grasped ahold of it wondering what it could be. I was immediately overwhelmed by pleasure and cried out loud.

"Rain!" Yuka called from beside me, waking me up finally. I opened my eyes and looked around dazed but exhilerated. It was still very dark in the room. Yuka was beside me with a strange look on his face. I was covered in sweat and the cover was thrown completely off me. But more important than all of that was the fact that there was a very noticeable bulge sticking out of my boxers and it was beginning to send waves of thumping pain through me.

So, of course, I panicked.

I sat bolt upright in the bed and moaned loudly as the jarring caused more pleasure before resuming the pain.

I looked up at Yuka who still had the strange look on his face. "What's going on?" I asked him. Without missing a beat, he replied, "You have an erection."

"A what!" I asked confused.

He stared at me with a mix of surprise and amusement.

"You've never had an erection before?" He asked, staring at me with a small smile.

"No," I hissed, " I don't know what you're talking about! Please just make the pain stop!" I begged as the more pain pumped through me. I was to afraid to touch it again, not knowing why this was even happening.

A dark smile crossed his face and for a moment I felt almost afraid. Then he grinned at me and said, "I'll make the pain stop, but you have to promise to trust me, alright?"

I was growing increasingly nervous because of the way Yuka was acting, but I couldn't stand the alien feeling I was experiencing! Discarding my apprehension, I gave a firm nod to show I agreed.

He shifted in the bed and was suddenly straddling my legs. He told me to lean back and I hardly thought twice about it. I only began to grow truly nervous when Yuka pulled my boxers down my legs, carefully avoiding my aching shaft. The cool air didn't help me at all and I was soon moaning louder than ever. He paused to look up at me with that creepy smirk and told me to bite down on my pillow. For some reason seeing him smile like that made my erection hurt worse than ever.

I was past the point of thinking by then and just did as I was told, trusting Yuka.

Just as I bit down on my pillow I felt the most amazing pulse of pleasure shoot through my body. I shrieked loudly but the pillow caught most of the sound. I jerked my head down to look at Yuka and saw him just about swallow my shaft. All of my protests turned quickly into gasps and moans. He began to move his mouth up and down over my erection, sucking gently. I would have been shocked if I could have focused on something other than the immense pleasure throughout my body. I became so dizzy with pleasure that I had to close my eyes. Finally, I couldn't take it any more and felt a sudden relief jerk through my abdomen.I screamed into the pillow and writhed uncontrollably on the bed. When I finally caught my breath and looked down I saw Yuka licking something white off his lips. I was way to tired to question it by then. I tried to thank him but couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. I fell asleep almost immediately.

(Yuka POV)

I stared at Rain snoring loudly beside me. He managed to keep his innocent cuteness even while in such an obnoxious state. Closing my eyes, I saw him hot and writhing in pleasure beneath me again. Smiling, I congradulated myself for convincing Sister to give the two of us our own room. Everything was going according to plan.

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully this will encourage more Yuka/Rain fics (there can never be too many!) Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. If anything doesn't seem right about the characterization or storyline, I'd like to know. Or if you have interesting ideas about this pairing that you might like to see done, tell me in your review!


End file.
